Urlaub in Spanien
by BackAngel122
Summary: Der SecNav schickt unser Lieblings Ermittlerteam in den Urlaub nach Spanien. Jenny, Abby und Ducky sind natürlich auch mit von der Partie und zusammen machen sie sich einen schönen, lustigen und teilweise auch romantischen Urlaub. Es gibt auf jeden Fall ganz viel Jibbs aber auch ein bisschen Tiva und McAbby.
1. Urlaub!

Es war Freitag Mittag und im Großraumbüro des NCIS herrschte, trotz der Klimaanlage, eine kaum auszuhaltende Hitze. Deshalb saßen die meisten auch einfach nur an ihren Schreibtischen und fächelten sich Luft zu. Wie zum Beispiel das Team von Gibbs. Ziva, die diese Temperaturen ja aus Israel gewohnt war, machte das am wenigsten von allen aus. Auch Gibbs saß gelassen an seinem Platz und bearbeitete ein paar Akten. Nur Tony und McGee lief der Schweiß überall in kleinen Bächen herunter. "Zivaa, warum schwitzt du nicht und wir sind klitsch nass?" jammerte Tony, der nur noch auf seinem Tisch lag und versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. "Mh. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich das aus Israel gewöhnt bin? Das müsstest du allerdings auch, du kommst ja schließlich aus Italien. Ich dachte immer da ist es auch immer warm." sagte Ziva und grinste leicht schadenfroh. "Ja klar ist es dort warm, aber doch nicht soo warm, das man gleich zerfliest!"maulte er. "Ach komm schon DiNozzo so schlimm ist es hier jetzt auch wieder nicht. Arbeite lieber und lieg nicht rum." sagte Gibbs genervt. "Ja." gab Tony nur kleinlaut wieder und fing an zu arbeiten. Jenny hatte das alles von der oberen Empore aus beobachtet und lief nun leicht lächelnd die Treppen zum Büro herunter. Als sie vor den Tischen von Gibbs' Team stand, räusperte sie sich und alle vier Agents sahen sie an. "Was gibt's Jenny?" fragte Gibbs. "Der SecNav hat dein Team, Abby, Ducky und mich dazu 'verdonnert', 2 Wochen Urlaub in Spanien zu machen, weil wir die letzten Monate hart gearbeitet haben und keiner von uns seit langem Urlaub gemacht haben. Er hat uns in ... ein Hotel gebucht und bezahlt den Urlaub auch. Wir fliegen morgen 14:00 Uhr ab. Bitte seid pünktlich. Bis Morgen." Damit verschwand sie wieder in ihr Büro bevor überhaupt jemand antworten konnte. "Wow das nenn ich mal ne super Nachricht." sagte Tony grinsend. "Da ihr ja sowieso nichts mehr macht, macht Schuss und fahrt nach Hause. Seid morgen pünktlich. Vorallem du DiNozzo." sagte Gibbs und sah ihn streng an. Dann stand er auf und ging zum Fahrstuhl. Man hörte noch ein "Ich gehe Abby und Ducky bescheid sagen." und dann war er auch schon hinter den Fahrstuhltüren verschwunden. "Warum eigentlich immer ich und nie ihr?" fragt DiNozzo leicht angefressen und sah Ziva und Tim an. "Weil du immer zu spät kommst und wir nicht." entgegnete Ziva nur genervt und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Das gleiche taten auch Tony und Tim, denn auch sie wollten nach Hause. Zusammen gingen sie zum Fahrstuhl und stiegen ein.

Als Gibbs aus dem Fahrstuhl steigt, hört er schon die extrem laute Musik, die aus Abby's Labor kommt. Die wahrscheinlich fröhlichste Goth der Welt steht an ihrem Computer, tippt irgendwas und wippt dabei mit ihrem Kopf im Takt Musik. "ABBY!" schreit er so lauter kann,als er in ihrem Labor steht. Da sie aber nicht reagiert, zieht er einfach den Stecker von der Box aus der Steckdose. Abby drehte sich sofort um. "Niemand hat das Recht mei... Gibbs was machst du hier? Wir haben doch keinen Fall, oder doch? Denn wenn ja hab ich noch keine Beweismittel bekommen und konnte sie deshalb auch noch nicht untersuchen und deshalb hab ich auch nichts für dich. Also warum bist du hier?" nachdem sie ihren Redeschwall gestoppt hatte, sah Abby Gibbs fragend an. Der lächelte sie nur an und sagte: "Nein wir haben keinen neuen Fall. Aber ich wollte dir sagen das wir ab morgen 2 Wochen Urlaub in Spanien machen werden. Anweisung vom SecNav." Abby starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. "Ist das dein Ernst das ist ja super. Ich wollte schon immer mal nach Spanien, aber ich hatte nie Zeit und jetzt fahren wir gleich 2 Wochen dort hin. Oh ich freu mich schon so Gibbs. Aber wer kommt denn noch alles mit?" Beim reden hatte Abby angefangen vor Freude zu hüpfen. "Abby ist ja gut . Beruhig dich." lacht Gibbs und hält Abby am Arm fest, damit sie aufhört zu hüpfen. "Tschuldige Gibb, aber ich bin so aufgeregt." "Haha das versteh ich. Also wir fahren zu siebt. Jenny, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, du und ich." "Ohh das ist ja super. 2 Wochen alle zusammen in Spanien. Ich freu mich so." sagte Abby grinste und klatschte in die Hände. "Ok ich geh jetzt zu Ducky und sag ihm beschied und du gehst nach hause und packst deine Sachen. Wir fliegen morgen 14:00 Uhr Abbs. Bis Morgen." er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ducky. Da Palmer im Urlaub war, musste Ducky die Autopsie allein führen. In der Autopsie bearbeitete Ducky gerade ein paar Dokumente vom letzten Fall. Als er das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür hörte, drehte er sich um und sah Gibbs auf sich zukommen. "Jethro was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte der Schotte. "Hallo Duck. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das wir morgen mittag für 2 Wochen nach Spanien in den Urlaub fliegen." "Ach so? Na das ist doch mal eine schöne Abwechslung. Aber wer ist alles wir, warum jetzt und wann fliegen wir los?"fragte der Gerichtsmediziener. "Wir, also das Team, Jenny, Abby, du und ich, fliegen morgen Mittag 14:00 Uhr. Das ist die Anweisung vom SecNav, weil wir in den letzten Wochen so viel gearbeitet haben und ewig keinen Urlaub mehr hatten. Mach für heute Schluss und fahr nach Hause." "In Ordnung mach ich. Dann sehen wir uns morgen."sagte Ducky. Gibbs ging zur Tür und sagte im gehen "Ja bis morgen Duck." und dann war er aus der Autopsie verschwunden.

* * *

Lasst gern eure Meinung da wenn ihr wollt :)


	2. Auf nach Spanien

*Ziva's Sicht*  
In nerviges Piepen holte mich aus der Traumwelt. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und sah auf den Wecker. 10:00 Uhr. Ich stand auf und holte mir aus meinem großen Kleiderschrank frische Unterwäsche. Dann ging ich ins Bad. Dort duschte ich erstmal ausgiebig. Dann trocknete ich mich ab und föhnte meine Haare. Als sie halbwegs trocken waren ging ich wieder in mein Schlafzimmer und zog mir eine kurze Jeans und ein lockeres hellblaues Top an. Wieder sah ich auf den Wecker auf meinem Nachttisch. Da es erst 11:00 Uhr war, hatte ich noch genug Zeit um zu frühstücken, meinen Koffer zu packen und zum Flughafen zu fahren. Ich ging in die Küche und machte mir einen Kaffee und dazu 2 Scheiben Toast mit Butter und Marmelade. Ich nahm beides und setzte mich an den Tisch. Als ich fertig war, wusch ich alles ab und räumte es wieder in den Schrank. Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer und holte meinen großen grünen Koffer aus dem Schrank und legte ihn offen auf mein Bett. Kurz überlegte ich was ich alles brauchte. Dann legte ich Unterwäsche, Socken, kurze und lange Hosen, T-shirts und Tops auf mein Bett. Ich holte Sandalen, Flip Flops und Sneakers aus dem Flur und stellte sie neben mein Bett. Aus dem Bad holte ich meinen gepackten Waschbeutel.

Nach einer Stunde war ich endlich fertig. *Oh man ich hab bestimmt wieder viel zu viel eingepackt. Der Koffer geht ja kaum zu.* dachte ich mir und setzte mich auf den Koffer damit er zu ging. *Puh endlich geschafft. Jetzt noch eine große Tasse Kaffee und dann fahr ich zum Flughafen.* Ich ging in die Küche und machte mir einen leckeren Früchte Tee. Als es 12:30 Uhr war, holte ich den Koffer und meine Tasche und stellte beides in den Flur. Ich machte den Strom aus, nahm meine Auto- und Hausschlüssel und ging mit meinem ganzen Zeug aus der Wohnung und schloss sie ab. Dann ging ich zu meinem kleinen roten Mini, verstaute den Koffer im Kofferraum, setzte mich hinter Steuer und fuhr zum Flughafen.

Bei den anderen lief der Morgen nicht wirklich anders ab. Allerdings packten die Jungs nicht ganz so viel ein und vorallem Tony stand viel später auf, sodass er sich sehr beeilen musste, rechtzeitig am Flughafen zu sein. Doch 13:00 Uhr waren dann alle da und nach einem fröhlichen Hallo und einer Megaumarmung von Abby für jeden, gaben sie ihre Koffer ab und gingen durch die Sicherheitskontolle. Als das alles geschafft war, hatten sie noch 15 Minuten bis zum Einstieg. "Hey wie wärs mit einem Gruppenfoto?" fragte Abby grinsend. "Na gut. Aber nur eins." kam es von Gibbs leicht genervt, weil er Gruppenfotos eigentlich nicht leiden konnte. Aber Abby zuliebe tat er es heute mal. "Ok, dann stellt euch alle auf und lächelt freundlich. Du auch Gibbs." sagte Abby, wärend sich die anderen aufstellten. Sie ging zu einer freundlich aussehenden Frau und fragte sie ob diese ein Foto von ihnen machen könnte. Die Frau nickte lächelnd und ging mit zu der Gruppe. "Dankeschön, das ist echt super nett von ihnen. Also sie müssen nur hier drauf drücken." dabei zeigte Abby auf einen kleinen Knopf auf ihrer schwarzen Kamera und stellte sich dann mit zu den anderen. "Sagt mal alle 'SPAANIIEEN' und lächelt." sagte Ziva die sich schon von Abby's guter Laune hatte anstecken lassen. Als ein paar Fotos geschossen waren, kam die Frau auf Abby zu und gab ihr die Kamera wieder. "Ich hoffe das wenigstens eins gut geworden ist." sagte sie lächelnd. "Och ich denke schon. Vielen Dank nochmal und schönen Urlaub." lachte Abby, fröhlich wie immer. "Danke ihnen auch viel Spaß in Spanien." sagte die Frau wieder und ging. In der Zwischenzeit hatten die anderen sich ihre Sachen genommen und kamen nun auf Abby zu. "Hey Abby hier deine Sachen. Komm wir müssen jetzt los sonst fliegen die ohne uns." sagte Ziva zu Abby und gab ihr ihre Sachen. "Na worauf wartet ihr dann noch. Los ab zum Flugzeug ich will endlich nach Spanien!" rief Abby und lief zum Gate. Ganz gelassen und viel langsamer als sie liefen die 6 anderen ihr hinterher.

Endlich waren sie im Flugzeug. Sie hatten mindestens eine dreiviertel Stunde gebraucht. Aber jetzt saßen sie in dem Flieger nach Spanien. Sie saßen hintereinander - Jenny neben Gibbs dann kamen McGee und Abby. Hinter ihnen saßen Tony und Ziva. Den Einzelplatz hatte Ducky genommen und war mit diesem vollkommen zufrieden. Er saß nämlich neben einer netten, älteren Dame und unterhielt sie fast den ganzen Flug über mit ihr. Bei Tony und Ziva sah das schon ganz anders aus. Entweder stritten sie oder sahen sich den Film an der gerade lief oder sie schliefen. Immerhin flogen sie ja ca. 10 Stunden und mussten dann noch 1,5 Stunden zu ihrem Hotel fahren, da war es gut ausgeruht zu sein. Abby und McGee dagegen redeten die ganze Zeit über Computer, irgendwelche Online Spiele,sahen sich einen Film an, hörten Musik oder schliefen. Auch bei Jenny und Gibbs, die ja vor den beiden saßen, lief es in den 10 Stunden nicht wirklich anders. Außer, das sie nicht wirklich viel Ahnung von dem 'Computer Zeug' hatten. Die meiste Zeit blätterte Jenny in irgendeiner Zeitung herum oder hörte Musik. Gibbs dagegen sah eher aus dem Fenster und sah sich sogar, auf die Bitte von Jenny hin, einen Film mit an. Aber auch die beiden schliefen eine Weile damit sie später ordentlich Auto fahren konnten.

"Da wir in Kürze landen werden, schnallen sie sich bitte an, klappen sie die Tische hoch und bringen sie ihren Sitz in eine aufrechte Position. Außerdem möchten wir Sie bitten ihre elektronischen Geräte auszuschalten. Vielen Dank." langsam kam wieder Leben in die Passagiere des Fliegers und auch die 7 NCIS Mitglieder wachten langsam aus ihrem leichten Schlaf auf. Nach ca. 20 Minuten waren sie endlich gelandet und konnten aussteigen.

An der Gepäckausgabe brauchten sie allerdings eine gute halbe Stunde, 4 Koffer mit als letztes heraus kamen. Doch als auch das geschafft war und sie ihre beiden Mietwagen bekommen hatten, konnten sie endlich zum Hotel fahren.


	3. Endlich im Hotel

Die 4 Agents, die Direktorin, der Pathologe und die Forensikerin des NCIS liefen geschafft vom Flug aber auch glücklich zu den Autos. "Ok ich würde vorschlagen das Jenny, Ducky und ich mit dem einen Auto fahren und ihr vier mit dem anderen fahrt. Ok?" sagte Gibbs und packte dabei die Koffer von Jenny, Ducky und ihm ins Auto. "Geht klar Boss. Ok dann ab ins Auto Leute. Ich mach das mit den Koffern." Tony legte die Koffer in den Kofferraum und stieg ins Auto. Ziva hatte sich in der Zeit auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt und den Kopf an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt. Abby und McGee waren auf die Rückbank geklettert. McGee saß in der Mitte, damit Abby sich an ihn lehnen konnte. Als alle saßen fuhren Gibbs und Tony los. Vom Flughafen zum Hotel mussten sie ca. 1 Stunde und 40 Minuten fahren, weil sie dummerweise in einen etwas längeren Stau geraten waren. Doch Abby, McGee und Ziva schliefen ganz ruhig auf der Fahrt während Tony versuchte nicht einzuschlafen.

Im anderen Auto war das mit dem schlafen allerdings so eine Sache, da Ducky die ganze Fahrt irgendwelche alten Geschichten erzählte.

Irgendwie musste sie aber doch eingeschlafen haben, denn als Gibbs sie ansprach schreckte sie hoch und war noch etwas benommen. "Hey Jen hast du mich gehört?" fragend sah er sie an. "Was? Ähh...Nein ich glaub nicht. Ich muss doch eingeschlafen sein. Entschuldigung was hast du gesagt?" Jethro lächelte sie an und sagte dann "Ich habe gesagt das wir angekommen sind." Erst jetzt bemerkte Jenny, dass das Auto still stand. "Na dann los auf zum Hotel." sagte sie und stieg aus um ihren Koffer aus dem Auto zu heben. Naja auf jeden Fall versuchte sie es. "Warte ich helfe dir." kam es da schon von Gibbs. Er stellte den Koffer auf den Boden und holte noch Duckys und seinen eigenen heraus und schloss dann das Auto ab.

"Na endlich. Ich will endlich ins Bett." sagte Ziva als sie geschafft aus dem Auto stieg und ihren Koffer aus dem Kofferraum zerrte. "Was soll ich denn bitte sagen. Ich bin die ganze Zeit gefahren ohne zu schlafen." bescherte sich Tony gähnend. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Ziva zu der hinteren Autotür und machte sie auf. "Hey Abby, McGee aufwachen wir sind da." sagte sie und streichelte Abby's Arm leicht. Langsam kam Leben in die beiden und Abby rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. "Was ist los sind wir da?" kam die Frage von Tim. Ziva lächelte und nickte "Ja wir sind da. Also ab ins Hotel und dann ins Bett." Dann ging sie zu Tony und ihrem Koffer. Abby stieg etwas umständlich aus und McGee holte ihre Koffer und ging zu den anderen.

"Gut da wir ja jetzt alle da und wach sind können wir ins Hotel gehen und einchecken" kam es von Jenny und die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung.

Im Hotel setzten sich erstmal alle, bis auf Gibbs und Jenny, in die gemütlichen Sessel der Eingangshalle. "Guten Morgen wir würden gerne einchecken. Dummer Weise habe ich leider auf welchen Namen gebucht wurde. Aber wir sind 7 Leute für 2 Wochen. Könnten sie da netter weiße mal nachsehen? Bitte." sagte Jenny und sah den Rezeptionisten bittend an. "Die Geschichte klingt zwar etwas seltsam, aber ich sehe trotzdem mal nach. Einen Moment bitte." Grummelig sah Jenny zu Gibbs und sagte "Siehst du, das kommt dabei raus wenn der SecNav uns zum Urlaub verdonnert. Super." Doch der grauhaarige sah sie nur lächelnd an und sagte nichts. "Also ich habe hier eine Reservierung aus Washington D.C. für 3 Doppelzimmer und 1 Einzelzimmer. Ist das vielleicht ihre Reservierung?" fragte der Mann freundlich und sah Jenny und Jethro fragend an. "Ja das sind wir. Könnten wir dann aber bitte die Schlüssel haben?" sagte Jenny und dachte sich *Das war so klar das so etwas rausgekommt.* "Natürlich. Hier bitteschön." er gab ihr die Schlüssel und sagte dann noch "Wenn sie noch Fragen haben, kommen sie einfach hierher oder rufen vom Zimmer aus an. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Aufenthalt." Jenny bedankte sich und ging mit Gibbs im Schlepptau wieder zu den anderen. "Und was haben wir für Zimmer Jenny?" fragte Ziva und sah sie fragend an. "Also unser lieber SecNav hat 3 Doppelzimmer und 1 Einzelzimmer für uns reserviert. Das heißt ihr könnt euch jetzt aussuchen wer bei wem schläft." Entsetzt sahen Abby, Ziva, Tim und Tony sie an und fingen an durcheinander zu reden. "Aber das kann er doch nicht machen." "Ich find das nich ok von ihm." "Warum gibt es keine 4er Zimmer oder sowas." "Na toll und mit wem soll ich da jetzt in ein Zimmer gehen." "Hey! Jetzt haltet den Mund. Alle vier. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten." sagte Gibbs laut, weil es ihm auf die Nerven ging wenn alle durcheinander redeten. Auf der Stelle waren sie ruhig und sahen ihren Boss erschrocken an. "Ich schlage vor ihr sagt jetzt mit wem ihr in ein Zimmer wollt und dann ist gut." "Also wenn das in Ordnung ist, würde ich in das Einzelzimmer gehen." kam es von Ducky, der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte. "Ok also geht Ducky ins Einzelzimmer. Abby gehen wir da zusammen in ein Zimmer?" fragte Ziva. "Oh ja Mädchen Zimmer." freute sie sich und klatschte grinsend in die Hände. "Dann gehen McGee und ich in das andere." sagte nun Tony und da nur noch ein Zimmer übrig war sagte Gibbs "Gut dann gehen Jenny und ich und das 3. Doppelzimmer. Hier sind eure Schlüssel und jetzt ab nach oben, damit wir wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen." freudig nahmen alle ihre Sachen und die Schlüssel und gingen zum Fahrstuhl. Als sie endlich vor den Zimmern standen verabschiedeten sie sich noch und gingen dann in ihre Zimmer.

\- Abby's und Ziva's Zimmer -

"Wow das Zimmer ist ja voll schön." sagte Abby beeindruckt und ließ sich auf ein Bett fallen. "Und das Bett ist total bequem. Leg dich auch mal drauf Ziva." "Ne ich packe schnell meinen Koffer, aus zieh mich um und dann lass ich mich auf das Bett fallen." lachte Ziva während sie ihren Koffer schon fast ausgeräumt hatte. "Mh auch ne Idee." meinte Abby und tat es Ziva gleich. Als sie schließlich nach einer halben Stunde endlich fertig waren, schmissen sie chic beide auf ihre Betten und kuschelten sich in die Kissen um kurz darauf einzuschlafen.

\- Tonys und Tims Zimmer -

"Boa cooles Zimmer." sagte Tony und McGee nickte zustimmend und sagte "Lass uns schnell alles auspacken und dann ins Bett gehen. Ich bin total müde." "Ja gute Idee" Da beiden fast die Augen zufielen, beeilten sie sich und nach 20 Minuten fertig und schliefen schon nach ein paar Minuten ein.

Bei Jenny, Gibbs und Ducky war es nicht viel anders. Auch sie packten schnell ihre Sachen aus und machten sich Bettfertig. Allerdings weckte das gemeinsame Zimmer, in Jenny und auch in Gibbs, Erinnerungen an Paris. Doch keiner der beiden sprach es aus, denn als sie sich kurz in die Augen sahen, waren keine Worte nötig um zu wissen was der andere dachte. Die beiden schwiegen sich die ganze Zeit an, aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Nein. Es war ein angenehmes Schweigen. Das einzige was sie an diesem frühen Morgen noch sagten war, als sie im Bett lagen. "Gute Nacht Jen und träum was Schönes." Jenny lag zwar mit dem Rücken zu ihm, konnte aber genau hören wir er lächelte als er sprach. Der Grund dafür war, er hatte immer genau das gleiche in Paris gesagt, wenn sie schlafen gegangen waren. Natürlich fing sie auch an zu lächeln sagte nur "Gute Nacht Jethro" und kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen und schlief kurz darauf ein. Auch Gibbs schlief wenig später ein, nachdem er an die wunderschöne Zeit in Paris gedacht hatte.


	4. Schreckhaftes Erwachen und der 1 Tag

Langsam drehte sie sich um, da die Sonne schon eine Weile in ihr Gesicht schien. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie den warmen Körper unter sich. Erschrocken riss Jenny ihre Augen auf und sah geradewegs in die eisblauen von Jethro. "Guten Morgen Jen." sagte er grinsend und beobachtete, die immernoch leicht geschockte, Jenny über sich. "Äh ja... Guten Morgen." schnell rollte sie sich vom Bett und zog sich schnell ihren Morgenmantel über. "Ähm... ich...Geh dann mal duschen." damit ging sie ins Bad und lies einen leicht verwirrten Gibbs zurück. "Bin ich denn so schlimm?" rief er dann noch schnell hinterher, aber da hörte er schon das Rauschen der Dusche. *Na hoffentlich ist sie nicht den ganzen Urlaub so angespannt.* dachte sich Gibbs und ging dann zu dem großen Kleiderschrank in dem Zimmer. Er öffnete ihn und nahm sich, nach kurzer Überlegung, ein T-shirt, eine Hose, Socken und eine Unterhose heraus. Mit den Sachen setzte er sich dann wieder auf das Bett und wartete bis Jenny fertig war. "Hoffentlich braucht sie nicht so lange." murmelte der grauhaarige leise vor sich hin. Nach ca. 20 Minuten kam Jenny endlich mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus gem Bad gelaufen. "Du kannst jetzt rein, ich bin fertig." sagte sie und Gibbs nickte dankend, bevor er ins Bad ging. Jenny lief derweil zum Chrank und nahm sich ein weißes, trägerloses Kleid und Unterwäsche heraus und zog sich schnell an. Da sich in dem Zimmer ein kleiner Tisch mit Spiegel befand, konnte sie sich schnell davor schminken. Als sie fertig war, setzte sie sich, genau wie Gibbs, auf Bett und wartete auf ihn. Kurze Zeit später kam der Special Agent grinsend aus dem Bad. "Warum grinst du so? Wenn du das tust, hast du meistens nichts gutes im Sinn." sagte Jenny misstrauisch und sah ihn an. "Das du sowas nach all den Jahren, die wir uns jetzt schon kennen, denkst, enttäuscht mich schon ziemlich." entgegnete Gibbs ihr gespielt traurig. "Ich wollte dich nämlich nur fragen ob du mit mir die anderen Schlafmützen wecken willst. Aber du kannst natürlich auch schon runter gehen und frühstücken. Dann verpasst du allerdings den ganzen Spaß." unschuldig sah er sie an und in ihrem Gesicht konnte er erkennen, wie aus einem Lächeln ein etwas fieses Grinsen wurde. "Na wenn das so ist, worauf wartest du dann noch?" fragte sie aufgeregt. Ruckartig stand sie auf, zog sich ihre Schuhe an, ging dann zur Tür und öffnete sie. Gibbs konnte über ihre Ungeduld nur lachen und zog sich ebenfalls seine Schuhe an, schnappte sich ihre Zimmerkarte und die Ersatzkarten der anderen und lief Jenny hinterher, welche schon auf dem Gang auf ihn wartete. Schnell zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und ging dann als erstes mit Jenny zum Zimmer von Tony und McGee.

Leise machte Gibbs die Tür der beiden auf und trat ein. Jenny kam dicht hinter ihm rein und schloss die Tür wieder leise. Die rothaarige musste schmunzeln, als sie Tony und Tim friedlich schlafen im Bett liegen sah. *Noch* dachte sie sich lächelnd. Gibbs deutete ihr an, mit ins Bad zu kommen. Als sie die Badezimmertürhinter sich geschlossen hatte fragte sie "Also was genau hasst du jetzt vor wenn ich fragen darf?" Lächelnd drehte Gibbs sich zu Jenny um und stützte sich am Waschbecken ab. "Ich hab mir da einen Plan überlegt. Ist zwar etwas gemein aber egal. Also wir stellen die Wecker von Tony, Tim, Ziva und Abby auf ..." dabei sah er auf seine Uhr "... 12:45 Uhr. Jetzt ist es 12:15 Uhr das heißt wir haben genug Zeit. Also wir stellen die Wecker, dann werden sie wach und werden den Wecker aus machen wollen, was aber nicht geht. Wir legen sie nämlich unter die Betten und stellen sie auf die höchste Lautstärke. Falls sie dann irgendwann aufgestanden sind, werden sie duschen gehen. Das weiß ich vertrau mir. Allerdings stellen wir die Duschen so, dass nur kaltes Wasser raus kommt. Wenn sie dann noch nicht wach sind weiß ich auch nicht mehr weiter. Und was sagst du?" fragend sah er Jenny an, die ihm die ganze Zeit gespannt zugehört hatte. "Also ich finde den Plan gut. Allerdings hätte ich dir so etwas nie zugetraut." "Tja siehst du ich kann dich halt immer wieder überraschen." dabei sah er in ihre Augen und auch sie versank in seine eisblauen Augen. Unbemerkt kamen sie sich näher, aber kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen, schreckte Jenny zurück und räusperte sich. "Ähm wir sollten dann mal anfangen sonst wachen sie vielleicht schon vorher auf." Ach Gibbs trat einen Schritt zurück. "Ja du hast Recht. Lass uns anfangen. Ich würde vorschlagen, du gehst zu Abby und Ziva und ich werde hier alles vorbereiten." "In Ordnung, dann bis gleich." damit traten sie aus dem Bad heraus, stellten und versteckten die Wecker und bereiteten die Dusche vor. Nachdem sie fertig waren, trafen sie sich wieder auf dem Gang. Jenny sah auf ihre Uhr. "Ok es ist jetzt 12:35Uhr. Wir hätten noch genug Zeit um Ducky zu wecken und mit ihm auf die anderen zu warten." "Gut dann gehen wir Ducky schnell wecken. Komm."

Ungeduldig sah der Ex-Marine auf seine Uhr. *Verdammt immer noch 2 Minuten.* Belustigt sahen Jenny und Ducky zu, wie Gibbs immer wieder hin und her lief. "Vom rumlaufen klingeln die Wecker auch nicht eher. Also bleib endlich stehen und warte die paar Minuten, ohne uns mit dem Gerenne verrückt zu machen. Wäre das eventuell möglich Jethro?" augenblicklich blieb der angesprochene stehen und sah seine Chefin an. "Aber natürlich euer Wunsch sei mir Befehl, Majestät." sagte er und Jenny sah in gespielt böse an. Gerade als sie etwas entgegnen wollte, klingelten die Wecker in den beiden Hotelzimmern. Kurz darauf konnte man im Zimmer von Tony und McGee hören, wie jemand vom Bett viel und laut "Verdammt was ist das?!" sagte. Kurz darauf hörten die Wecker auf zu klingeln und aus dem Zimmer von Abby und Ziva war ein schriller Aufschrei zu hören, der eindeutig zu Abby gehörte. "Was soll das, warum ist das Wasser so kalt?" schrie sie immer noch und auch im Zimmer der 'Jungs' war die Situation so ähnlich. Allerdings hatte es hier irgendwie beide erwischt. Warum wusste nachher keine mehr so genau. Als die 4 nach einer Zeit stinksauer, aber wach, aus ihren Türen traten, bot sich ihnen ein sehr lustiges Bild. Gibbs lag lachen auf dem Boden und auch Jenny kugelte sich. Nur Ducky konnte sich gerade noch so an der Wand abstützten und hielt sich vor lachen den Bauch. Irritiert sahen sich Abby, Ziva, Tony und McGee an und langsam dämmerte es ihnen, warum die 3 sich in dieser Situation befanden. "Jetzt sagt nicht ihr wart das?" kam es nun von McGee, der verdammt wütend war. "Wer denn sonst, McSchreckhaft!" entgegnete ihm Tony. "Naja das ist nicht ganz richtig. Ich war an der Sache nicht beteiligt. Ich wurde nur vor euch geweckt." verteidigte Ducky sich, der inzwischen aufhören konnte zu lachen. Auch Jenny und Gibbs hatten sich wieder etwas unter Kontrolle und standen langsam auf. "Ok ich hatte die Idee und Jenny hat mir geholfen." gestand Gibbs lächelnd. "Also ich traue dir ja viel zu, aber so etwas passt ganz und gar nicht zu dir, Gibbsman." "Aber Abby das war doch nur ein Spaß. Nimms mir bitte nicht übel ok?" entschuldigend sah der grauhaarige zu ihr. Abby kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn herzlich "Nagut ausnahmsweise verzeih ich dir, aber nur weil dus bist." grinste sie und Gibbs gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Nachdem das Thema jetzt geklärt ist. Wer hat Hunger?" klinkte sich Ducky in das kurze Gespräch ein. "Iiiich!" sagten alle fast gleichzeitig und gingen zum Essensraum.

Dort angekommen, wurden sie von einem Kellner an ihren Tisch gebracht. Ziva, Abby und Jenny gingen zuerst ans Buffet, während die Männer am Tisch blieben und sich noch etwas unterhielten, wobei sich Tony und McGee noch immer über die Weckaktion ihres Bosses beschwerten. Allerdings quittierten Ducky und Gibbs das mit einem Lächeln, lehnten sich in ihren Stühlen zurück und warteten bis Jenny, Ziva und Abby wiederkamen.

Als das Team fertig mit dem Frühstück war, gingen sie gemeinsam wieder in ihre Zimmer, um ihre Sachen zu packen und dann an den Strand zu gehen. Nach einer halben Stunde waren endlich alle fertig und fröhlich machten sich die '7 Zwerge', wie Abby die Truppe getauft hatte, auf den Weg. "Leute ich kann schon das Meer rauschen hören. Wir sind gleich da!" rief Abby nach einem Fußmarsch von ein paar Minuten. Glücklich rannte die Goth Richtung Meer und als sie endlich am Strand war, warf sie ihre Sachen in den Sand und sprintete schon fast zum Wasser. Lachend liefen ihr die anderen hinterher, warfen ihre Sachen auch in den Sand und rannten zu Abby ins Wasser. Dummerweise stolperte McGee im Wasser und spritzte damit Ziva, Abby und Ducky nass. "Na warte Timmy das gibt Rache." sagte Abby und kurz darauf waren alle in eine Wasserschlacht verwickelt. Fast eine halbe Stunde später waren alle so erschöpft, das sie sich einfach ins Wasser plumpsen ließen und anfingen zu lachen. Den Rest des Tages lagen sie am Strand und sonnten sich, spielten Karten oder gingen baden. Als es langsam dunkel wurde, merkten sie erst wie spät es war und machten sich schnell auf den Weg ins Hotel, um noch etwas zu Essen zu bekommen. "Man das Essen ist echt wahnsinnig lecker hier. Da hat der SecNav wirklich ein super Hotel rausgesucht." schmatzte Tony und freute sich über sein Essen. "Oh man Tony, dir braucht man echt nur einen Teller Essen vor die Nase stellen und du bist glücklich." lachte Ziva und auch die anderen mussten schmunzeln. "Was denn? Ich mag Essen nun mal das ist ja nicht verboten, oder?" kam es etwas sauer von Tony zurück. "Jaja ist ja gut, das war nur eine Feststellung. Jetzt reg dich doch nicht so auf." versuchte Ziva ihn wieder zu beruhigen und sah ihn besänftigend an. "Ja ok. War nicht so gemeint. Also wer will Nachtisch?" fragte er jetzt wieder grinsend. "Haha so kennen wir unseren Tony." lachte Ducky nun leicht und auch Tony musste lächeln. "Also ich würde jetzt gerne noch so einen Schokopudding essen. Wie sieht's bei aus?" fragte Abby fröhlich und sprang auf um zum Buffet zu laufen. Grinsend folgte Tony ihr und kurze Zeit später kamen die beiden mit 7 Schälchen Schokopudding wieder. "Soo Nachtisch ist da." verkündete Tony und stellte allen eine Schüssel hin.

Der weiter Abend verlief eher ruhig. Nach dem Essen setzten sich die Freunde noch an die Hotelbar und redeten sehr lange über alles mögliche. Nach 2 Stunden, mittlerweile war es schon 00:20 Uhr, verabschiedete sich Ducky ins Bett. Da der gebürtige Schotte auch nicht mehr der jüngste war, verstanden die anderen das vollkommen und auch sie gingen gegen 02:30 Uhr in ihre Zimmer.

-Im Zimmer von Gibbs und Jenny-

"Ich fand den Tag heute wirklich schön." sagte Jenny als sie aus dem Bad kam und sich neben Gibbs aufs Bett fallen lies. "Ja ich fand es auch schön dich mal wieder so entspannt zu sehen." entgegnete er und sah Jenny an. "Was ist? Warum siehst du mich so an?" sagte die Direktorin der NCIS, als sie seine Blick bemerkte. "Oh nichts. Ich freue mich nur einfach dich endlich mal wieder etwas fröhlicher und nicht so arbeitswütig bist als im Büro." grinste er und rückte unauffällig etwas näher an sie heran. "Naja wir sind ja auch im Urlaub. Da gibt es eigentlich keine Arbeit. Außerdem freue ich mich auch endlich mal etwas abspannen zu können." *Vor allem mit dir zusammen* fügte sie in Gedanken noch hinzu. "Ja es ist echt toll etwas gemeinsame Zeit zu verbringen. Mit dem Team und Ducky..." unbemerkt kamen sie sich näher "... und dir." sagte Gibbs leise bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen. Im ersten Moment sträubte sich alles in Jenny dagegen, doch nach einem kleinen Augenblick fand sie Gefallen an dem Kuss und erwiderte ihn. Auch Gibbs genoss den Kuss und langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand unter ihr Schlafanzug Oberteil. Auch Jenny blieb nicht untätig und unterbrach kurz ihren Kuss um ihm schnell sein T-Shirt über den Oberkörper ziehen zu können. "Warte Jenny." sagte Gibbs schnell. "Bist du dir wirklich sicher das du das hier willst? Am Ende wachst du später auf und sagst, es war ein Fehler. Und ich will kein Fehler sein. Nicht schon wieder, wie damals in Paris." fragend sah er in ihre wunderschönen Augen. Ihre Antwort auf seine Frage war ein Kuss. "Du bist kein Fehler. Das warst du auch damals nicht. Ich habe es nur zu spät erkannt. Aber ich will dich und ich will mit dir zusammen sein, weil ich dich liebe Jethro. Hörst du? Ich Jennifer Shepard liebe dich." "Oh Jenny ich lieb dich auch und ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein und mit dir zusammen glücklich werden. Für immer." "Ja für immer." Liebevoll küsste sie ihn wieder und beide konnten nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie entledigten sich gegenseitig ihrer Kleidung und verbrachten eine wundervolle Nacht miteinander, in der sie allerdings nicht wirklich viel Schlaf bekamen. Aber sie waren beide glücklich und das war im Moment das einzige was sie interessierte.

* * *

Lasst gern eure Meinung da wenn ihr wollt :)


	5. Ab ins kühle Nass & Geständnisse Teil 1

Draußen wurde es langsam hell und die Temperaturen hatten schon die 20˚C Marke geknackt. Weil sie schon eine Weile von der Sonne geblendet wurde, schlug Jenny ihre Augen auf. Im ersten Moment war sie etwas verwirrt, weil sich ihr ‚Kopfkissen' bewegte. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an die letzte Nacht und lächelte. Sie war glücklich - unendlich glücklich. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und beugte sich langsam zu Gibbs herunter um ihn sanft wach zu küssen. Dieser schlug seine Augen auf, streckte sich kurz und musterte sie dann mit seinen eisblauen Augen. „Guten Morgen, meine Hübsche." sagte Gibbs mit einer rauen Stimme und gab auch ihr einen Kuss. „Gute Morgen, mein Hübscher." antwortete sie und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. Gibbs legte seinen Arm liebevoll um sie und sie blieben noch eine Weile so liegen. Als Jenny etwas später auf den Wecker warf, schreckte sie hoch und sprang aus dem Bett. Verwirrt sah Gibbs ihr dabei zu und fragte dann „Was ist denn los Jen? Hat dich was gebissen, oder warum bist du aus dem Bett gesprungen?" Jenny sah ihn böse an. „Ach quatsch. Guck lieber mal auf die Uhr und steh endlich auf." Mit diesen Worten lief Jenny ins Bad und ging unter die Dusche. Verdutzt sah der Ex-Marine ihr hinterher und sah dann aber auf die Uhr, es war mittlerweile schon 11:25 Uhr. Schnell schlug er die Decke zurück und eilte Jenny hinterher. Im Bad zog er sich aus und stellte sich hinter Jenny in die Dusche. Da sie so in Gedanken versunken war, hörte sie ihn nicht und bekam einen riesen Schreck als er plötzlich hinter ihr stand. "Jethro!" sagte sie laut und drehte sich zu ihm um. Doch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, küsste er sie und sie erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich an und versanken in den Augen des jeweils anderen. "Ich liebe dich Jethro." sagte Jenny nach einem Augenblick leise. "Ich liebe dich auch mein Engel." flüsterte Gibbs. Erneut küsste er Jenny und sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals um ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen. Er strich ihr liebevoll über den Rücken und auch Jennys Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft. Ihre Küsse wurden immer inrensiever und Jethro strich sanft über ihre Brüste und Jenny stöhnte vor Erregung. Als Jennys Hände seine Männlichkeit erreichten, entfuhr auch Jethro ein Stöhnen. "Oh ich liebe dich so sehr." wisperte er als Jenny begann seine Männlichkeit zu streicheln und zu verwöhnen. "Ich liebe dich noch mehr." Auch er verwöhnte Jennys empfindlichste Stelle und entlockte ihr so ein lustvolles Stöhnen. "Jethro ich will dich in mir spüren. Bitte!" flehte sie als sie kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt war. "Ich will dich auch." stöhnte er und hob sie hoch um in sie eindringen zu können. "Jethro." stöhnte Jenny als sie ihn in sich spürte. Langsam begann sie ihre Hüften kreisen zu lassen und nach einem kurzen Augenblick bewegten sie sich in einem immer schneller werdenden Rhythmus. Als sie ihren gemeinsamen Höhepunkt erreichten, vergrub Jethro sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbäuge um seinen Schrei etwas zu dämpfen. Und auch Jenny schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals um ihren Schrei zu dämpfen. Völlig erschöpft sanken sie zusammen zu Boden und blieben einen Augenblick regungslos, an die Duschwand gelehnt sitzen, um sich kurz zu erholen. "Ich liebe dich Jethro und das wird sich auch niemals mehr ändern. Es war ein riesen Fehler damals einfach wegzulaufen. Bitte verspricht mir, das wir immer zusammen bleiben werden." erwartungsvoll sah sie in seine eisblauen Augen. "Ich liebe dich auch wahnsinnig und ich verspreche dir immer mit dir zusammen zu bleiben mein Engel." lächelnd küsste er sie, stand dann auf und zog Jenny mit sich nach oben. "Was hällst du davon wenn wir jetzt zusammen duschen und dann frühstücken gehen. Ich glaube die anderen wundern sich schon, wo wir bleinen." fragend sah er sie an und Jenny lächelte und nickte dann.

Nachdem sie geduscht waren und sich fertig fürs Frühstück gemacht hatten, gingen sie, Hand in Hand, zum Speisesaal und lösten ihre Hände vor der Tür wieder. Sie hatten auf dem Weg dorthin beschlossen, den anderen noch nichts von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen. Gibbs gab ihr noch einen letzten, liebevollen Kuss und öffnete dann die Tür. Natürlich ließ er Jenny den Vortritt und als sie sich suchend im Raum umgesehen hatten, gingen sie zielstrebig zum Tisch. Dort saßen bis jetzt allerdings nur Ziva, Abby und Ducky. Tony und McGee schliefen wahrscheinlich noch tief und fest - wie sollte es auch anders sein. "Guten Morgen ihr zwei. Habt ihr auch so gut geschlafen? Also ich finde die Betten hier wirklich sehr angenehm. Das erinnert mich an ein Hotel in Italien. Ich glaube es war im Jahr 1968. Ich habe damals mit ein paar Freunden Urlaub in Italien gemacht. Auf jeden Fall waren die Betten dort so weich, das wir den ersten Tag nach der Anreise komplett verschlafen haben. Das werde ich nie vergessen." endete Ducky mit seiner kurzen Erzählung. Jenny und Gibbs, welche sich gerade mittlerweile gesetzt hatten, mussten beide schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken an einen verschlafenden Ducky. Auch Ziva und Abby fingen an zu kichern. "Also um auf deine Frage zurück zukommen Duck. Ja wir haben beide sehr gut geschlafen. Was ist mit euch?" fragte Gibbs nun Abby und Ziva. "Naja ging so. Heute Nacht hatten ein paar Zimmer weiter zwei ganz schön Spaß und das nicht gerade leise und auch nicht zu kurz. Aber irgendwann sind wir dann doch eingeschlafen." sagte Ziva leicht gefrustet. Jenny sah verstohlen zu Gibbs hinüber und hoffte, dass sie nicht rot wurde. "Aber egal. Hey holt sich jemand mit mir noch was zu essen? Ich hab heute irgendwie mega Hunger." fragte nun Abby in die Rund und ging dann mit Jenny und Gibbs zum Buffet.

Nach 1 1/2 Stunden, als alle aufgegessen hatten und sich für den Strand fertig machen wollten, kamen Tony und McGee schon fast durch die Tür gerannt. "Hey Jungs wir sind hier hinten." rief Abby durch den schon fast leeren Essenssaal und wedelte wild mit den Armen. Vollkommen außer Atem kamen die beiden schließlich an den Tisch und ließen sich auf die Stühle plumpsen. "Naa auch schon wach Stachelröschen?" fragte Ziva und sah grinsend zu Tony. Der fing allerdings an zu lachen und auch die anderen stimmten mit ein. Ziva die das nicht verstand, sah ihre Freunde verwundert an und fragte dann. "Was ist denn jetzt wieder so komisch?" Jenny, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte, klärte sie auf. "Ziva das Wort heißt 'Dornröschen' nicht 'Stachelröschen'." Die anderen hatten sich inzwischen auch wieder beruhigt. "Oh naja eure Sprichwörter sind halt manchmal komisch." "Ist doch nicht schlimm. Wir sagen dir ja wenns falsch ist." sagte Jenny und trank dann einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. "Also mal ne andere Frage. Was machen wir heute. Hat jemand ne Idee?" fragte Ziva. "Mh... wir könnten uns ja ein Boot ausleihen und ein bisschen übers Meer tuckern." schlug Abby begeistert vor und sah die anderen mit großen Augen an. "Oh ja das klingt super." freute sich Ziva und auch der Rest stimmte Abby's Vorschlag zu. "So da das ja jetzt geklärt wäre gehen wir uns jetzt mal was zu Essen holen. Komm Tim." dabei stand Tony auf und zog Tim mit zum Buffet. Als auch die beiden Langschläfer endlich fertig mit dem Essen waren, gingen sie erst zur Rezeption um zu fragen, wo sie denn ein Boot ausleihen könnten. Der Rezeptionist erklärte ihnen den Weg zu einem Bootsverleih, der zum Glück nur 5 Minuten von Hotel weg lag. Sie bedankten sich und gingen dann auf ihre Zimmer. Dort zogen sie sich um und trafen sich dann wieder im Eingangsbereich des Hotels. Als alle da waren, liefen sie zum Bootsverleih.

"Guten Tag wir würden uns gerne ein Boot ausleihen." sprach Abby eine braunhaarige Angestellte an, die gerade irgendwelche Angelhaken einsortierte. "Aber natürlich. Darf ich fragen wie viele Personen sie sind und wie lange sie es mieten wollen?" fragte sie lächelnd und ging zu einem Computer. "Klar. Wir sind 7 und würden das Boot gern für den ganzen Tag mieten." sagte Abby. "In Ordnung . Ich bräuchte dann nur bitte kurz ihren Personalausweis und einen Pfand." sagte die braunhaarige.

Während Abby die Sache mit dem Boot klärte, sahen sich die anderen draußen die vielen Boote an. "Das muss doch das reinste Paradies für dich sein Gibbs. Soo viele Boote auf einmal." grinste Tony frech und bekam dafür sofort eine Kopfnuss. "DiNozzo ich baue gerne Boote, das heißt aber nicht das ich auf Boote stehe. Klar!" gab er grantig zurück. Tony wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als Abby aus dem Shop gehüpft kam und über das ganze Gesicht grinste. "Ich hab den Schlüssel für das Boot. Da vorne ist es." rief sie ihnen entgegen und zeigte auf ein weißes, relativ großes Boot. "Wow das nenn ich mal ein cooles Boot." sagte Ziva beeindruckt. "Ja nicht? Ich hab das Boot gesehen und fand es sofort perfekt und das beste ist, wir haben es den ganzen Tag und der Tank ist voll. Das heißt wir können hinfahren wo wir wollen. Ist das nicht super?" freute sich Abby. "Ja das ist echt toll. Aber jetzt ab ins Boot damit wir nicht so viel Zeit verlieren." entgegnete Tony, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und lief zum Boot. Die anderen folgten ihm schnell aufs Boot und fuhren kurz darauf los.

Als sie etwas weiter draußen auf dem Meer waren hielt Gibbs das Boot an und warf den Anker aus. "So ab ins Wasser Abby." sagte der grauhaarige, schnappte sich die fröhliche Goth und warf sie ohne jede Vorwarnung ins Wasser. Diese kreischte kurz laut und tauchte dann ins Wasser ein. Als sie wieder hoch kam, standen sie anderen noch auf dem Boot und hielten sich vor lachen den Bauch. "Hey das ist nicht lustig. Meine ganzen Sachen sind jetzt nass." sagte Abby beleidigt und schwamm zur Leiter. "Ach komm schon Abby. Das trocknet doch wieder und außerdem wollteste du doch sowieso baden gehen." sagte Gibbs und sah sie entschuldigend an. "Jaja schon gut. Hast ja Recht." sagte sie 'verständnisvoll' und kam hinter Gibbs zum stehen. Da er am hinteren Ende des Bootes stand konnte sie ihn ohne Mühen ins Wasser schubsen und da er auch nicht damit rechnete, war es noch einfacher. "Aber dafür wirst du ach komplett nass." lachte sie als der Ex-Marine wieder auftauchte. "Ok ich habs verstanden Abby. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dich nicht mehr ins Wasser zu schmeißen." sagte er grinsend und kletterte auf das Boot. Ziva, Jenny, Tony und McGee, die mittlerweile in Badesachen dastanden, beobachteten die beiden schmunzelnd und sprangen dann zusammen ins Wasser. "Hey ihr zwei! Man kann aber auch einfach in Badesachen baden gehen. Müsst ihr auch mal ausprobieren. Ist echt ne super Sache." lachte Jenny jetzt und es dauerte nicht lange, da kamen Abby und Gibbs in Badesachen hinterher. Auf einmal bekam Ziva eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht und drehte sich zu Tony um. "Na warte dir wird ichs zeigen." kam es von ihr und sie spritzte Tony voll. Nach kurzer Zeit kam eine riesen Wasserschlacht zu Stande und es gab keinen eindeutigen Gewinner, da keiner aufgeben wollte. Nachdem sich die sechs über 1 Stunde im Wasser ausgelassen vergnügt hatten, kletterten sie geschafft wieder auf das Boot und ließen sich von der Sonne trocknen. Da es an diesem Tag besonders warm war und keine einzige Wolke am Himmel war, waren alle nach kurzer Zeit wieder trocken. Die 4 Frauen blieben allerdings noch auf dem Deck liegen und sonnten sich, unterhielten sich über dies und das und lachten viel. Tony, Gibbs und Tim dagegen gingen zu Ducky und spielten Karten und hatten dabei auch ihren Spaß.

"Ok jetzt aber mal im Ernst Ziva. Was ist das da mit dir und Tony?" fragte Abby ernst und sah ihre Freundin an. "Hä was soll denn da bitteschön sein?" fragte diese gleich und sah Abby irritiert an. "Man Ziva wir sind doch nicht blind. Man sieht doch sofort das da mehr als nur Freundschaft ist. Ist doch so Oder Abby?" kam es nun von Jenny und Abby nickte als Zustimmung. Ziva sah die beiden einen Moment an und sah dann auf ihre Hände während sie sprach. "Naja wie soll ichs sagen. Ich empfinde schon etwas mehr für Tony." Abby unterbrach sie "Etwas mehr im Sinne von Liebe?" Nun sah Ziva sie an. "Ja vielleicht. Aber ich weiß ja nicht mal ob er das gleiche empfindet. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht mal wie ich ihm das sagen sollte." sagte Ziva geknickt. "Aber du musst es ihm sagen sonst erfährst du nie ob er was für dich empfindet. Obwohl ich das schon denke, so wie er dich immer ansieht." sagte Jenny lächelnd. "Ja schon aber wie? Ich meine ich kann ja wohl kaum zu ihm gehen und fragen was er für mich empfindet. Das geht doch nicht." Abby überlegte kurz und sagte dann. "Aber du kannst ja mit ihm reden und während des Gesprächs auf das Thema zu sprechen kommen. Dann fällt es nicht so auf." schlug Abby vor und Jenny stimmte ihr zu. "Mh ja das könnte vielleicht funktionieren. Mal sehen wann ich mit ihm rede." überlegte Ziva nun etwas lächelnd. "Aber dann musst du auch mit Tim reden." sagte Ziva jetzt grinsend. "Hä? Was? Warum?" Abby war verwirrt. "Na weil du in ihn verliebt bist und ich denke er ist auch in dich verschossen." warf Jenny ein und beobachtet amüsiert, wie sich Abbys Wangen rötlich färbten. "Ok ja kann sein das ich in Timmy verliebt bin. Aber selbst wenn das so wäre. Was ist mit Regel 12? Ich glaube kaum das Gibbs die auflösen wird, denn alle seine Regeln haben auch einen bestimmten Grund. Wenn wir die brechen würden, wäre er mächtig sauer auf uns und will meinen Silberfuchs nicht verärgern." redete Abby sich in Rage. "Abby ist ja gut. Beruhig dich wieder. Vielleicht können wir ja mit Gibbs reden und er macht eine Ausnahme." unterbrach Ziva schnell ihren Redefluss. "Ich glaube zwar nicht, weil Gibbs nie eine Ausnahme bei seinen Regeln macht, aber wir können es ja mal versuchen." sagte Abby etwas ruhiger und stand auf. "Ich hab jetzt langsam etwas Hunger. Kommt ihr mit was essen?" Sofort setzte Ziva sich auf und sagte grinsend das sie auch mitkomme. Genau wie Jenny.

Zusammen gingen sie unter Deck, wo sie das Essen untergebracht hatten. Als sie gerade setzten wollten, horten sie lautes Lachen aus einer der Kabinen und sahen sich fragend an. "Ich möchte gern mal wissen, was die da drüben machen." sagte Ziva grinsend und ging leise zur Tür. Sie legte ein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. "Ok Gibbs. Gib endlich zu das du auf Jenny stehst." Das war Tony und wenn man seine Stimme so hörte, bemerkte sie, das er offensichtlich etwas getrunken hatte. Doch auch die anderen hatten etwas getrunken, denn ohne den Alkohol wäre diese Unterhaltung wohl nie zu Stande gekommen. "Aber das bleibt unter uns klar?" fragte nun Gibbs. "Also gut. Ja ich liebe Jenny. Aber ich glaube nicht das sie mich liebt." Nun meldete sich Ducky zu Wort. "Aber Jethro ohne sie zu fragen kannst du das doch gar nicht. Geh in nächster Zeit mal zu ihr und rede mit ihr. Vielleicht liebt sie dich ja auch, so wie du sie." gab Ducky ihm den Tipp. Ziva hatte die ganze Zeit zu Abby und Jenny hinüber gesehen. Grinsend kam sie jetzt zu den beiden zurück. "Und was is da drinnen los?" fragte Abby ganz hibbelig. "Ja sag schon was machen die da?" fragte nun auch Jenny neugierig. Erst grinste sie etwas und dann fing Ziva an zu erzählen. "Also gut. Ich glaube als erstes muss ich mal sagen, das die Jungs ein bisschen was getrunken haben, denn ganz nüchtern haben die sich nicht mehr angehört. Ohne Alkohol hätten sie dieses Gespräch auch kaum geführt. Auf jeden Fall hat Tony gefragt, ob Gibbs was für dich empfindet Jenny." An der Stelle stoppte sie kurz um Jennys Reaktion abzuwarten. Doch Jenny sag sie nur mit großen Augen an und bedeutete ihr fortzufahren. "Na gut. Also Gibbs hat gesagt das er dich lieb, aber nicht weiß ob du das gleiche fühlst. Ducky gab ihm dann den Topp mal mit dir drüber zu reden und dann hab ich nicht mehr zugehört." Damit endete Ziva und sah wie Jenny sich hinsetzte. Für Ziva sah es so aus, als ob Jenny geschockt wäre. Jenny hatte allerdings was ganz anderes im Kopf. *Oh man. Was ist wenn Jethro sich jetzt bei den anderen verplappert und ihnen sagt, das wir zusammen sind? Und was ist, wenn Ziva und Abby das herausbekommen? Dann sind die zwei total sauer auf mich, weil ich ihnen nichts gesagt habe. Oder soll ich es ihnen gleich sagen? Nein lieber nicht. Oh man hoffentlich bekommen sie es nicht raus.* Vollkommen mit sich und den Fragen beschäftigt, hörte sie Abby und Ziva gar nicht zu.

"Wow das klingt ja als hätten die uns vorhin belauscht. Genau den gleichen Vorschlag hab ich Ziva doch vorhin für Tony gegeben. Mh sehr komisch." sagte Abby ohne zu merken das Jenny bis jetzt nichts gesagt hatten. "Hey Jenny was ist denn los alles in Ordnung?" fragte Ziva und holte die NCIS Direktorin so aus ihren Gedanken, mit denen sie gerade noch bei Jethro und ihrer Beziehung war. "Ähh... Was? Hast du etwas gesagt Ziva?" kam es leicht abwesend von ihr. "Ja ich hab dich gefragt ob alles in Ordnung ist." entgegnete die brünette. "Jaja natürlich alles ok. Ich hab nur eben an ... das Essen gedacht. Ich hab nämlich immer noch Hunger." log sie schnell um nicht aufzufliegen. Ziva glaubte ihr zwar nicht ganz, aber ging nicht näher darauf ein. "Na dann lasst uns mal was Essen." warf Abby ein und so fielen sie über den großen Obstkorb und die Brötchen, die vorher noch schnell gekauft hatten, her.

* * *

Lasst gern eure Meinung da wenn ihr wollt :)


End file.
